geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tortured Mametchi
One day, I was on the computer looking for something to watch on the internet. I went on YouTube to see anything. I was watching recorded gameplay of Sonic Lost World by Cobanermani456, and scrolled though the videos to see if their was anything. Soon, I came across a video called "Tortured Mametchi". "Tortured Mametchi, what's that?" I asked myself. I clicked on the video to see what it was about. When the video started, the first thing shown was the Tamagotchi anime intro. However, the theme song sounded a bit strange, and eerie. It sounded like G Major, which made my heart jump the second it played. I couldn't notice but ask, "Uh, okay, who ever made this video, is seriously emo." After the intro was done, the title card was shown, but, strangely enough, there was no text. "Wait a sec, where's the name of the episode," I asked, "and how did this person manage to edit it out?" I became a bit creeped out, then really eerie and screechy music played, really loud, and being a person who can get easily scared from horror, it almost jumped me off my seat. "Jeez!" I screamed as I get back. And so, the video begins. As soon as the video started, I saw Mametchi was sitting down there, turned back, on the pitch blackground, and with the nightly sky, emotionless, with his head hinged down. After a couple of seconds, the screen cuts to the front of Mametchi. He had a very sad look on face. He was looking down to the ground. And after a few seconds, Mametchi began to sob deeply. He was so sad, that I almost began to tear up to. Mametchi then says to himself, "What am I doing here? who am I? what am I? I don't even know anymore." I really began to tear up after hearing that. Mametchi kept on sobbing and sobbing until, he pulled out a knife, held it in front of his chest, closed his eyes, and stabbed himself right in heart, in the style of a Japanese seppuku. He started to slowly fall down to the ground, laying there until he was dead. Stone cold dead. He was just lying there, and bleeding everywhere, bleeding so much that he was lying in a big puddle of blood. It was so dreadful to look at that I couldn't believe my eyes. I can't believe what I was looking at. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, and I squinted my eyes to see who it is. As the shadow walked closer to Mametchi, I recognized it was Star Butterfly, from that Disney XD show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. "What, Star," I asked, "what the heck is she doing here?" I asked in confusion. I watched as Star walked closer to Mametchi, which she whom then grabbed with a very sadistic look on her face, and dragged along him off back down again. I was beginning to question, who made really made this and why? The screen then suddenly goes staticy, which made me flinch back a bit. Then it cuts to a scene with a pitch black background with nothing but a flashing TV, and a chair faced backwards to the screen. "Wait, is this a parody of the Ring with Tamagotchi?" I asked myself. No, no it wasn't. It then cuts to the person, or should I say gotchi, that was on the chair, Lovelitchi, who was tied to it. She had tape covering her mouth, and her ears were sealed up as well. Lovelitchi also looked horribly beaten up. She had bruises all over her, her ears were ripped a bit, and her clothing was wrecked a little. She looked like a bad experiment. I gasped. Lovelitchi looked very horrified and paranoid, and muffled and panicked a lot, as if she was trying to get out, and looked like if she's forced to watch what ever was on the TV. I couldn't really bare to see Lovelitchi like this. When the screen cut to another scene, it was that what she was watching on the TV was gameplay footage of Crash Bandicoot 2, where Crash is jumping on and body slamming on Polar hundreds of timse in the Warp Room. And after a few seconds of watching, Lovelitchi began to tear up, sniff, weep, and then began to cry, emotionally. Poor Lovelitchi. It seems like the Crash 2 footage was reminding me of Timothy and his Mametchi torture porn drawings. Could it be that Lovelitchi is feeling extremely guilty about those? Nah that's crazy, right? I really couldn't stand to see Tamagotchi like thi. Suddenly, a demonic version of Crash appeared from behind the chair. Crash looked terrifying at all heck with those dead black eyes and the huge ferocious grin, as he proceeded to grab Lovelitchi by the neck, and slowly lifted her out of the chair. "WHAT THE, CRASH?!?" I shouted, as I saw the thing. I was really scared and flabbergasted right now. Lovelitchi was screaming and shrieking in a muffled voice, desperately trying to call out for help. Then, the screen went staticy again, with screaming and the sound of guts being ripped, screaming and stabbing playing in the background. Then the static cut out to a scene of Lovelitchi, with a pitch black background. She was laying there dead, with her head decapitated and her torso being cut in half horizontally, with lots of scratches all over, and lots of blood gushing out everywhere. It was really the most gruesome imagery I've seen yet, so gruesome, that it almost scars me. There from that very scene, I was really scared right now. I needed know who made this video and why. I paused the video to scroll down though the information, but strangely, there was nothing at all. No other videos either. "What?!?" I shouted. "Where's the info, what's happening?" I asked myself. I then began to panic a lot, I tried to find something, but I couldn't. I tried going back and refreshing the page, but it somehow didn't work. Then I realized I had to watch the rest to truly know, so I tell myself, "You know what, I guess I'll have to watch more to really know more about this." And so I watched more. I then went to it play to continue watching the video, and it's when things only got a lot more eerie than before. The next thing, the screen cut to a scene with Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Melodytchi, and the other main Tama-girls looking down to the ground, looking all depressed. I waited for something to happen, but they were just standing there. Then after a while, they all began to bawl. I don't get it, why is there so much crying in this, unless they feel remorseful about something, or that this really does have to do with Timothy. I had know idea, but I just had to keep on watching. The characters were still crying and bawling until, the screen cut to Max the Rabbity-Thing, who just appeared out of nowhere. I gasped, "MAX?!? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Max then starts to walk closer towards the Tamagotchis with a very sadistic grin. Then when they all looked at Max, they started getting freaked out, panicking, hugging each other in fear, bawled even more, and start begging to be spared and shouting, "NO, PLEASE!! HAVE MERCY!!! SWEET HEAVEN HAVE MERCY!!! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!! PLEASE!!" But knowing Max, he doesn't show any mercy. The screen then cuts to a closeup of Max. He then lifts up his foot in front of it, and directly kicks the screen, and then it goes black, with a blood splatter sound effect following, meaning, he DIDN'T show any mercy at all. After that, what was then shown was a series of very disturbing imagery, all with pitch black backgrounds, so much disturbing that they almost scar me for LIFE. The first was of Memetchi and Kuchipatchi with blank faces, and toxic drooling from their mouths. Then it cuts to the second, with Melodytchi with her violin on her head, broken. She was covered with loads of scars and bruises, and her head was also bleeding REALLY badly. Then it cuts to the third was of Yumemitchi and Kiraitchi with their heads decapitated, and knives stabbing right into their eyes, and they was blood gushing out and flowing everywhere. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. I closed my eyes. Then I open them and the next scene the fourth one of Pianitchi laying down on the floor with a can lid stuck in the left side of her head. She was painfully bleeding too. Then the fifth scene was of both Coffretchi and Moriritchi, whom was there laying dead on the ground, with a beehive mashed onto her head, which was bleeding badly from under, and an axe stuck deeply on Coffretchi, as well as Moriritchi. Then the sixth was of Miraritchi and Clulutchi, both being horribly burnt up in a fiery flame. They were both screaming in pain and agony, and their voices became higher, and higher and ear-gratingly higher. "EEEEEEP!" I screamed, as I covered my ears. Then the last one was of Candy Paku Paku, who looked painfully dead, as she was lying down on the ground, turned over, with a frail painfully mashed into her bloody head. I couldn't believe what I just saw. It was really disturbing for me to look at. And by this point, I became really scared and very anxious. I don't know if I could take it anymore. But then the screen cut to black. I was waiting for something to happen, when the screen started fading out a scene of Mametchi and all of his other Tama-friends being hung from nooses from above the screen. They were slowly swinging from side to side while hanging. The extremely eerie music that was also playing in the background didn't help at all. The screen then cuts to Max, whom was facing backwards. I closed my eyes to see if cover from what will happen next. Then it cut to another closeup of Max, as he then started to slowly turn his head all the way around to face the screen, which looked very creepy, and while he does, he says, in a demonic tone, "ENJOYING THE AGONY, SO FAR?" When he was done and faced the screen, I got jump scared again, because his face, oh god his face, looked REALLY horribly demonic. His eyes were brightly red with blood dripping down from the sockets, he had a very ugly smile, his ears looked like they were shaped like devil horns, and his teeth were terrifyingly sharp. "UGHAAAAH!!" I screamed. The screen went static again, which scared me again twice in a row. Then it cut to Max standing in the left corner of the screen, in front of the hanging Tamagotchis, as he starts laughing maniacally, and pointing directly at the screen, with his head on fire. Then the screen went static again, this time, it cuts to Max as a skeleton, still laughing and pointing with his head in a flame, and still in front of the hanging Gotchis. But his voice suddenly echoes and gets deeper and even deeper. I get terribly freaked out, and start to back up, panicking "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!" Then the screen slowly goes static one more time, and then changes to black. Soon after these words appear on screen, "TAMAGOTCHI IS NO MORE". Then the "This video is not available" YouTube banner appeared suddenly, so I couldn't watch the video again. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. I'm now so scared and so out of my mind right now. And now I realized that this video really does seem to relatable to Timothy and his Mametchi torture porns. I had to tell him to stop all of this. I don't know if I should tell anyone about this, but most of all, what if those four words are true. Tamagotchi is really no more. Category:Tamagotchi Category:Videos Category:Lost Episodes Category:Bestpasta